The present invention relates generally to brackets, and more particularly to a fast fit bracket assembly.
In general, a bracket is an overhanging member that projects from a structure (such as a wall) and is usually designed to support a vertical load or to strengthen an angle. There are a variety of brackets that are available on the market but none provide a fast and easy procedure for mounting hardware.